Partners or more ?
by Abigail2000
Summary: A densi story set a little while after 4X24. kensi and deeks have been partners for a while and everyone can tell there's heat between them but in the end will they be partners or more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my fist fanfic or even writing I hope you like it. sorry if the chapters are a little small but I will update regularly. For the record I love densi and I think that they are amazing and should have already gotten together on the show. well enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy my fanfic xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*BANG ,BANG* that's all heard from my ear piece before I watched her fall down to the ground before my partner fell and that's the only thing I needed to hear to get me out of OPS...

**Kensi POV 22 hours earlier ...**

Me Sam and called were sitting in the bullpen doing paperwork getting seriously bored but that all changed when a certain someone walked in with this goofy smile on his face which automatically made me smile. "hey Kens, Sam, Callen" he said with a wave of his hand and I quickly tried to hide my smile  
"hey" we all chorused back to him in a sad tone  
"WOW don't we all just sound cheery today" he said with a sarcastic tone  
"shut up Deeks" I said "you're not the one doing paperwork"  
"that's right cause I already did mine so bad luck kens"  
"no the only bad luck I got was having you for a partner" I said as a joke but I could see that he was a little hurt by my comment but quickly came at me with a comeback  
" arrr kens you would be lost without me"  
"some how I don't think I would ... it would be quiet, peaceful-" I was lying I really couldn't handle losing him but he cut me off by saying  
"but you couldn't find anyone as good looking as me right kens ?"  
Just then a whistle came from above it was Eric saying we had a new case I however was still laughing from Deeks' previous comment  
"come on shaggy" I said as we all went up to OPS still laughing As soon as I was there Eric began  
"petty officer Michael Adams was found dead this morning in his apartment" he put the pictures o the screen "he was shot twice in the head no match on the bullets yet but still trying"  
"ok Kensi Deeks you go talk to the family and Sam and I will check out the crime scene" Callen said I nodded before walking out of ops with Deeks walking behind me. The car ride was silent I could see him thinking I wondered what about but then I realised that I had been staring at him for too long and that we had just pulled up the the family's house I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy case !

* * *

**Ok guys so that was the first chapter. feel free to PM me. remember to review my story xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the second chapter xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Kensi POV**

After we had asked the family a few questions we got back in the car and made our way back to OPS. I for one wasn't happy it seems that petty officer Michael Adams has a sister who has the worst name in the history of names ... Monica. Errh I hate that name. And she had a thing for Deeks I could tell!I think Deeks could tell I was in a bad mood as he asked the question " kensi are u ok"  
"I'm fine" I said bitterly I really wasn't  
"Well we all know that means in kensi blye terms" he thought for a minute before saying "omg it's that green eyed monster again isn't it" he broached the subject carefully as we all know what happened on that motorbike  
"Shut up Deeks and you never told me what that actually means"  
"Nothing it means nothing" he said again "  
Again with the poor communication skills!" I think now instead of a discussion it was now an argument.  
"Well you didn't seem to mind them on that motorbike!" I sat there my mouth nearly open I had no idea what to say I really did like that kiss.  
"That's different and you never actually said anything!" we then pulled up in the car at OPS.  
"What so you mean to tell me you didn't like this " and with that he leaned in , cupped my face with his hands and kissed me full on the lips I kissed him back slightly and he pulled away when oxygen got necessary. I sat there in silence for a minute not knowing what to do or say.  
this thing ... it would never work" I said with a disappointed tone  
"Why wouldn't it ?" he said simply I kinda got angry that he didn't understand  
"Because ..."  
" Why, because isn't a reason kensi"  
" BECAUSE WE'RE PARTNERS" I shouted He looked at me and I had tears threatening to spill so I got out the car and slammed the door. I began walking to the gym. "KENS .. KENSI WAIT .. KENS" I could hear him shout I just turned and said  
" No I just can't do this anymore I'm done " and I turned and kept walking this time I didn't hear him called me back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**Deeks POV**

I watched as she walked away I'm done could be interpreted in Many different ways done with NCIS, done with being my partner or just done with me. After 10 minutes I decided to walk up to OPS. they were all standing there including kensi. they waited for me before they started. " I have a lead but kensi you will have to go undercover and get close to him to find out more. hetty is downstairs waiting for you" Eric said we all looked a little confused but no questions were asked.i really didn't want my partner to leave just after we had had an argument but I didn't protest I just looked at her and she looked back " Everyone will be watching on the screen in OPS - " Eric began  
"Wait a minute I won't be on site ? !" He looked at me warily before saying  
"no kensi has to do this one alone" I then walked out of OPS. I left just in time to see kensi leave I walked over to her and she stopped and said  
" no deeks don't talk right now I'm just not ready" I went to say something but she had already turned to leave I stood there looking aimlessly into nothing before walking back up to OPS to watch on the big screen.

* * *

**Deeks POV**

kensi had been undercover for an hour and the guy was practically falling all over her. I couldn't help but think that it should be me. I was watching intensely on the screen I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Suddenly the guy got called to the side and he kept looking at kensi. the guy walked over to her slapped her in the face I almost ran out of OPS she looked straight at the camera at me I think. she knew what was going to happen. they guy then shot her twice in the chest *BANG**BANG* and that's all I needed to hear to get me out of OPS I grabbed a com put it in my ear and ran to the car. "KENSI KENSI CAN YOU HEAR ME"  
"yeah I'm here listen I'm gonna die so I need to tell you something - " I cut her off by saying  
" No kensi your not gonna die"  
" Yes I am just listen"  
"No kensi no I'm not gonna lose you I can't lose you just hang on"  
"No I have to tell you I'm sorry it was a stupid argument and I was just scared and and ... I think I love you"  
" No kensi no tell me to my face ... KENSI KENSI " the line went dead !


	4. Chapter 4

**Deeks POV**

"KENSI KENSI" the line went dead and I drove even quicker " kensi I'm gonna keep speaking and calling you fern until you tell me to shut up so come on fern tell me" suddenly there was a weak  
"shut up " the relief washed over me  
"kens I love you , you know I love you right"  
"Yeah I know "  
"Good and I will tell you again when u see you ok kens"  
"Ok"  
"Kens I'm 2 minutes out just hang on" I drove as fast as I could I finally pulled up and nearly jumped out the car and ran into the building gun in hand the man who shot kensi stood there I shot him without hesitation and then I saw kensi's body her eyes were closed and It didn't look like she was breathing  
"NO KENSI NOO" I screamed I checked for a pulse it was there but it was weak I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the ambulance waiting outside I kissed her forehead before putting her on the gernie and getting in the ambulance to take her away. there was no way in hell I was leaving her !

* * *

**Kensi POV**

I woke up to a blinding light it was pure white. someone's hand was in mine and I was guessing it was deeks. I turned over and the pain shot through my chest I jumped and it made the person next to me jump to " hey hey slow down" he said  
"Hey how long have I been out"  
"Nearly 3 days give or take "  
"Wow that long !"  
"Yes fern that long ... kens do you remember what you said before you blacked out ? "  
"Errrrrm I think so I remember really needing to tell you something but I forgot what ... did I tell you ? "  
"Oh errrm yeah you did "  
"Good what was it ? "  
"Oh nothing that important I'm sure you'll remember soon" he sounded disappointed I could tell it was important but he didn't want me to worry " ok kens I need to tell the rest of the team your awake and your mum"  
"Oh ok "  
"I'll be back in a minute"  
"Ok" he walked out the door and suddenly images of me on the floor blood everywhere shot through my head and then I remembered.  
"DEEKS!" I shouted he came running back into my room  
"Are you ok are you hurt what happened " " I remembered" I said slowly " I thought I was going to die and I said ..."  
"Said what kens "  
"I said I love you "


	5. Chapter 5

**Deeks POV**

"I said I love you" she said not looking at me and I didn't know why. was she ashamed ? I don't even know  
"And I said that I love you " I looked at her intensely and she finally looked up at me I slowly walked over to her and hugged her tight she wrapped her arms around me and started to cry  
"I ... I was gonna die " she said  
"No you weren't I was always gonna get there I will always have your back"  
"I know" she said as she cried into my chest she pulled away and I looked into her mismatched eyes and then something just happened .. I kissed her at first it was light and soft but it got heated and I had to pull away for air that was the only reason. I looked at her for a second before saying  
"so what exactly are we ? "  
"I don't know what are we ? "  
"Together together ? "  
"Yeah that works " she smiled and I smiled back  
"Now I really have to make that phone call to the team ... speaking of the team what are we gonna tell them ? "  
"I don't know I hadn't thought about it .. how about for now we keep it a secret and let them figure it out "  
"Oooooo now that could be fun" I said and then I pointed at my phone before leaving the room needless to say there was a smile on my face I was with kensi ! it didn't seem real when I dialled the number for the team I found it hard to compose myself but I did I think but if I didn't they probably thought I was happy about kensi being awake which I was but there was so much more going on to be excited about !

* * *

Kensi POV

I was with deeks ! it just felt weird but right and that kiss was perfect apart from the fact that I was in a hospital bed. I wonder when I was getting out but I don't know just then deeks walked back in the room with a smile I had a matching one on my face because his smile is contagious. He walked towards me and sat beside me just smiling and I didn't know why " why are you smiling so much" I asked  
"Because fern I'm with you and your ok and so am I " I blushed a little I think but then realised what he had just said  
"awww that's cute but .. " And then I punched him in the shoulder  
"OUCH what was that for ? "  
"That is for calling me fern ! And this" I delicately kissed his lips "is for being sweet " I said  
"I can live with that " I laughed at this comment  
"So what did you tell the guys "  
"Well I told them you were awake and ok and they said they would come and see you soon"  
"Deeks I'm bored already when can I go home ! "  
"Ok I'll tell you if you don't punch me when you find out the answer"  
"Ok fine"  
"A week"  
"A WEEK !" I shouted  
"Yes kens a whole week you really don't like hospitals do you fern "  
"No I don't and seriously I feel fine can't I just go home now"  
"No kens you can't you got shot twice !" " It only hurts a little "  
"And that's because your on medication"  
"Fine ok I will stay for a week but if I feel fine before then. then I'm getting the hell out of this place! when do you have to go back to work ? "  
"Errrrm I don't know hetty wasn't clear I think tomorrow but I will come and see you as soon as I finish I promise "  
"As long as you promise that's ok but I'm gonna be lonely without you" I said with a pouty face  
"What about work who else will put up with me ! I guess I'll be the third wheel"  
"Sorry about that if I could get out of here I would "  
"And I don't doubt that for a second"  
"Hey what happened to the guy that shot me ? " I asked confused  
"He was gonna shoot me so I shot him first "  
"Oh ok I was just wondering and what happened with the case"  
"Kens chill you got shot twice just rest for a bit "  
"Ok fine i'll chill for a bit I am a little tired "  
"Ok kens just go to sleep i'll be here when you wake up I'm not going anywhere"  
"Ok " I said before closing my eyes and going into dream land


End file.
